Thranduil Visits Rivendell
by Chick xX
Summary: It's time for Thranduil to visit Rivendell. It's set to be another uneventful trip, or so he thinks, until he meets Lindir. Happy/fluffy/mature themed short fic.


Thranduil shifted restlessly on his elk. It was that time again, when he made his long trip to Rivendell to see Elrond. Sometimes if they were on particularly good terms he would visit two or three times a year, but the journey was so long and he rarely stayed for more than a couple of days, that sometimes it didn't seem worth the effort. It was inevitable now though; it had been almost three years since one had gone to see the other, the longest they had ever left it. A messenger had finally arrived asking for his presence at Rivendell. There had been no mention of business to discuss, no threat of war, no troubling matters plaguing Middle Earth. So he assumed it was merely to end the long absence of each other's company.

The journey was now drawing to a close, though. He had a couple of his elves with him to guard him, but they were awful company, and Thranduil looked forward to a soft, warm bed and the sound of waterfalls, not animal cries in the night. He enjoyed Rivendell. He was broken from his daydreams of the place by the sharp clicking of his mount's hooves on the ground – they were fast approaching their destination and had moved onto flawless slates of stone for their path. Rivendell was different to his own homeland, but it was still a land of the Elves. The faint waft of sumptuous food was reaching him, along with the chiming music and singing. It was warmer here, too, and it made his skin tingle. As he approached the archway leading into the city, he dismounted and looked to his companions.

'I will see Lord Elrond. Take care of my pet, and then do as you wish,' he said, patting the elk affectionately. He turned and walked under the archway, seeing not Elrond, but a younger elf waiting for him across the courtyard.  
'Lord Thranduil,' he said, bowing his head quickly. 'It is a pleasure to receive you here at Rivendell.' It was strange not to be thought of as a King. Strange, but not necessarily bad. Thranduil walked over to the stranger, looking him over. His brunette hair was smooth, with one simple braid behind each ear. His eyes were wide; his skin was pale but not sickly. He was innocent. He looked up at Thranduil with worried eyes, panicking that he'd done or said something wrong. He was nervous, and Thranduil liked it.  
'It's a pleasure to have you receive me,' Thranduil replied at last, with a hint of a smile. He watched the relief in the younger elf's eyes at knowing that he had successfully welcomed their most important guest.  
'Please follow me, Lord Thranduil. I will show you to your room and then to my Lord Elrond.' The stranger turned and began to walk further into the city, and Thranduil followed, shaking his head.  
'That's not necessary. I've been here before, and I'm always in the same room. My escorts will take up my things. Just take me to Elrond.' He paused, then added with a smile, 'I haven't seen you before. Who are you?'  
'Oh… Sorry. Lindir. My name, I mean… is Lindir. I'm Lord Elrond's right hand. His assistant, I suppose. But I'm not usually here when you visit. Off on other tasks. Sorry, I'm, rambling...' Lindir gave an apologetic smile, leading him into a tall building adorned with arches and pillars, and up some stairs. Thranduil stayed quiet, watching Lindir worry about messing up his duty – a simple duty really, of bringing him up to see Elrond. Lindir knocked on the door at the end of the hall. The building was vaguely familiar, but it really had been too long since the last visit. They walked inside the room to see Elrond sitting at a writing desk, scrawling lazily in a notebook. He looked up at them and smiled, standing.  
'Thank you, Lindir. Fetch us some wine, please.' Lindir bowed his head and disappeared back the way he'd come. Thranduil watched him go.  
'So, the great Thranduil has found time to return to Rivendell,' Elrond said in a severe voice, but there was playfulness in his eyes. Thranduil grinned and they hugged each other.  
'It has been a while, my friend.'

'I think if I hadn't sent a messenger, it would have been even longer,' Elrond said, gesturing to the other chair in the room. Thranduil took a seat and stretched out, enjoying the homeliness of the place. After a few moments of chatting, Lindir returned with two tall glasses of wine, handing one first to Thranduil, then to Elrond, and left without another word. Thranduil looked to the closed door.

'I've not met him before,' he said with a nod. Elrond followed his gaze with raised eyebrows, sipping his wine.  
'No, I suppose not. Lindir. He's nervous, but useful. You really should hear him sing as well, he would make a good minstrel. And decent in a battle, but I have hundreds of elves here that are good at that. Not so many are as skilled as him at this though,' Elrond raised his wine glass. 'You know, assisting with things, completing tasks…'  
'Pleasing people,' Thranduil said into his glass. Elrond frowned for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders in agreement. 'Well, yes.' Thranduil leaned forward in his seat, thinking of how to best express his thoughts. About how he felt when he saw the beautiful, innocent Lindir. Elrond wouldn't be surprised, of course – he knew how strange his friend could be.

'Can I have him?' Thranduil asked, without the tact he'd intended. Elrond looked at him in surprise.

'To take back to the Woodland Realm?'

'No, no, of course not. I would not rob you of your right hand.'  
'Then to what end?' Elrond asked in confusion.

'Just while I'm here, can I… _have_ him? A prize, if you will?'

Elrond frowned again, and Thranduil wondered if the meaning was still going right over his head. But something clicked behind his eyes and Elrond mouthed a silent 'Oh'. He turned back to his notebook, thumbing through the pages with one hand, busying himself.  
'I don't see how that's any business of mine. Do what you will. But I will say this,' he said, turning to look at Thranduil. 'Do what he agrees to, and nothing further. I don't want him to feel like he has to because you're the esteemed guest. Nothing further than what he wants, my friend. Prizes must be won.'

'What are you suggesting?'

'That you win him,' Elrond said simply, shrugging again. Thranduil nodded in agreement, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. They both stood and hugged each other again.  
'It's good to have you stay again,' Elrond said. 'Take the wine with you, go and get settled. We'll speak more at dinner.' Thranduil turned to leave, pausing in the doorway.

'You never mentioned whether I'm here for business or not. Is something the matter?'

'I figured you needed a break,' Elrond laughed. 'Nothing is wrong, only a few minor matters that can wait until tonight.'

With a smile, Thranduil raised his glassed in a gesture of cheers and thanks, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. How was he to get to his room from here? He couldn't quite remember. He took a few steps forward, and the door opened behind him again. Elrond's voice called through the gap.

'Lindir, come speak to me quickly, then show Lord Thranduil to his room.' Thranduil smiled. Elrond knew him better than he liked. He heard quiet footsteps as Lindir rushed past him, his head bowed either from respect or fear of him. Once the door was closed, he couldn't resist leaning against the door to catch the words within. The voices were too hushed to begin with, but he caught Lindir saying 'I don't quite understand, my Lord.' Elrond's voice then became raised, more enthusiastic, as he replied, 'That! That. Call him _My_ Lord Thranduil. Not just _Lord_. A bit more affectionate, a bit more welcoming. You know…' then the voice was too quiet again. Thranduil stepped away from the door with a smirk. Elrond was good.

After a few more minutes, the door opened just for long enough to let Lindir slip through. He looked up at Thranduil with wide, nervous eyes.  
'I'm sorry to have kept you waiting… My Lord.' Thranduil had to try extremely hard not to smile at the hesitant words. He gestured with one hand for Lindir to lead the way, and fell into step after him, wondering how he was going to proceed. When they reached his room, Lindir made to leave, but Thranduil took his wrist to stop him, pulling him gently inside. Lindir looked around in bewilderment. This hadn't been the plan, Thranduil thought. He had desired to speak to nobody but Elrond during his short stay. But his skin tingled when he looked at Lindir. It was throwing him off balance. He guided Lindir to sit on the edge of the grand bed, then flopped down onto his back beside him. Lindir shuffled uncomfortably, looking to the door.  
'You don't want to be here,' Thranduil offered as a half-statement, half-question. Lindir shifted quickly, bring his leg up onto the bed so he could turn and see Thranduil.

'N-no, Lord Thr… My Lord. It's not that. I'm just not good company for, you know, someone like you. I could fetch your traveling companions for you, or some higher ranking elf of Rivendell…' Lindir trailed off, and Thranduil closed his eyes, relaxing.

'Don't be an idiot. Tell me about yourself, Lindir.'

'Like… like what?'

Thranduil sat up next to him, leaning in just enough to bring his face a fraction closer, and Lindir noticed. The younger elf looked away quickly, flushing, and Thranduil smiled.

'I don't know, anything. Your story, your favourite flower, your most loved hobby…'

'I don't have one,' Lindir said, still not looking back at him.

'A story, a favourite flower, or a most loved hobby?'

Lindir blushed deeper, his nerves and embarrassment heating his pale cheeks beautifully.

'I'm an elf of Rivendell. I like white wildflowers. I don't really have a hobby.' He glanced at Thranduil nervously, checking he had given the right answers. Thranduil gave a pleased smile, and took Lindir's chin between his finger and thumb, making sure he didn't look away again.

'There's a nice walk I take when I'm here. The route has wildflowers along it. They might be white ones. I might go tomorrow, and you should join me. It'll be right up your alley,' Thranduil said, letting Lindir go and handing him the glass of wine.

'I have some work to do for Elrond tomorrow morning,' Lindir replied, looking away again and raising the glass to his lips to sip from it. Thranduil leaned close to his ear and put a hand on his leg, just above his knee.

'Come when you get off,' he whispered. Lindir choked on his drink and coughed, his cheeks red, his eyes wide as he looked at him.

'Wh-what?' he stammered, and Thranduil smirked, removing his hand but still leaning close.

'I just think I could use an extra pair of hands, that's all,' Thranduil said innocently, taking the glass back and setting it aside. Lindir nodded slowly, and Thranduil could see him convincing himself that it was all in his head. Telling himself that the conversation was perfectly innocent.

'Oh. Well, I'd be happy to lend a hand, my Lord. More than a hand, I mean. Anything you need,' Lindir said, smiling, composing himself, remembering who he was and who he was talking to. He was so willing to help, it drove Thranduil crazy thinking about what he could do to someone like him.

'What if I need everything?' Thranduil asked quietly. He had leaned forward so much that he was resting his chest against Lindir's shoulder, and could hear Lindir breathing irregularly. Thranduil knew he was starting to affect him.

'Then I'll give you…' Lindir stopped abruptly, biting his lip. Oh gods. Thranduil wanted to pin him against the bed right then and there. But he had to be patient, at least a little. He stood, taking Lindir's hand to pull him up as well. Lindir looked up at him, then away, shifting slightly, wondering what to do.

'Come with me tomorrow,' Thranduil said genuinely, touching Lindir's cheek with the back on his hand. He heard Lindir give a small, almost inaudible sigh, his breath shaking just a little. He nodded, not daring to move. 'Yes, my Lord.' Thranduil smiled and stepped back, which Lindir took as a signal to go, and left the room quickly.

It was at dinner that evening that Thranduil knew for certain he'd had some influence on Lindir. The boy was definitely innocent, still oblivious to his true intentions, but the close proximity they had shared that afternoon had stayed with them both, and Lindir was visibly anxious and restless, though he couldn't quite place why. He twisted his hands into knots, frowning at them, trying to work out why he was feeling so agitated. Thranduil sat back in his chair and watched the display with amusement. Elrond took the seat adjacent to him at the head of the table, and gestured to the other empty seat next to him, directly opposite Thranduil.

'Lindir, join us,' Elrond commanded, and Lindir hovered with uncertainty.

'My L…' he paused, glancing uneasily at Thranduil, before trying again. 'Lord Elrond?'

'I insist,' Elrond said, still holding out his hand to the chair. Without further hesitation Lindir moved forward, taking the seat and looking at the plate in front of him in puzzlement. Poor boy, Thranduil thought. He had no clue what was going on. Elrond and Thranduil began to help themselves to food, but Lindir sat motionless, his hands crossed over his lap, either being polite or unsure whether he was actually there to eat.

'You are allowed food, Lindir,' Elrond said with a paternal smile, at which point Lindir started to push the food around on his plate. Thranduil shook his head just slightly.

'So, what do you plan to do tomorrow, my friend?' Elrond looked to him now, sipping his wine. From the corner of his eyes Thranduil could see Lindir looking at him, but kept his own eyes on Elrond.

'I was going to take my usual walk by the edge of Rivendell, with Lindir, actually,' Thranduil said. 'Obviously after he has finished his tasks for you.' Elrond shook his head, and just for a moment Thranduil was worried that Elrond was going to outright forbid it.

'Don't worry about that, I'm sure I can find someone else to take care of such small tasks.' Thranduil smiled his thanks and took the bottle of wine, sloshing more into his glass, a few drops spilling onto his hand. He glanced at Lindir, who was watching his food with an intense concentration. Elrond took the opportunity to give Thranduil a knowing, bemused smile. 'Nice to hear you're enjoying your time away,' he added. Thranduil gave a small laugh, and caught Lindir's eye as he looked up.

'I'm just getting started,' he said, licking the drops of wine from his fingers slowly. He watched Lindir look away quickly, licking his own lips sub-consciously. Did this boy have no clue how inadvertently seductive he was being, how much he was driving him wild? Lindir sat in silence for the entire meal and once it was done, he left before Thranduil could ask him when he wanted to meet tomorrow.

Thanks to the directions of other nervous, low-ranked elves, Thranduil was standing outside of Lindir's door the next morning. When it opened, Lindir rushed through with his eyes on the ground, colliding with him. Lindir exclaimed in surprise, trying to move away, but Thranduil held his arms to keep in place against him.

'My Lord! I'm really sorry…'

'Don't worry about it,' Thranduil said with a smile. He let go, moving to take Lindir's hand with his own, and began to pull him along the corridor and out of the building. Lindir followed obediently without a word, avoiding the eyes of the other elves around them. Thranduil didn't speak either; he didn't really know what to say. Lindir was beautiful, and sexy, adorable, charming, perfect… the list could go on and on. But he was also painfully shy, reserved, avoidant. Thranduil didn't know the best way to seduce him. He didn't know any way, really. After moving along several winding paths that gradually led further away from the buildings and the city, they were finally on the start of Thranduil's favourite walk. It was one crooked path that ran from the edge of Rivendell in a long loop, with flowers and ponds, but no buildings, and no other elves. Only then did he slow to a leisurely wander, but didn't release Lindir's hand, even when the younger elf gave a small tug to try and release himself.

'What do you think of me, Lindir? Are you scared of me?' Thranduil asked quietly. Lindir glanced at him then focused on the path with a frown.

'No, my Lord,' he said after a pause, 'But you make me nervous.'

'Why?'

'Well, it's you. You're the King of the Woodland Realm. I want to make sure I do everything right…' They came to a halt in front of a large pond with crystal clear water, but even though the water was clean and still, they could not see the bottom. In the middle of the water floated some lily pads with white wildflowers on top.

'Don't worry, Lindir. You're doing fine. You know just how to please me.' Thranduil nodded to the wildflowers. 'Shall we get them?' Lindir looked over and shook his head at the water.

'It's in too deep, my Lord. We would get wet, and dirty.' Thranduil laughed at his comment, even more so when he saw Lindir's perplexed expression. He was too innocent for his own good. Thranduil brushed his fingers against Lindir's cheek, and leaned in to kiss him. Lindir turned his face away, stepping backwards. Thranduil felt a pang of hurt in his chest at the rejection, but tried not to let it show on his face. He took Lindir's wrist and roughly pulled him close again. Lindir didn't look at him, but watched the wildflowers with dejected eyes.

'Why are you doing this to me?' he asked, his voice barely a whisper, taking Thranduil by surprise. 'Why are you making me feel like this?'

Thranduil didn't say anything at first, glad that he was actually making Lindir feel _something_, but frustrated because it wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was meant to kiss Lindir, and Lindir would let him, and he would become seduced, and they could go back to his room and make love in his bed, or he could pull Lindir to the ground and take him right here… but it wasn't meant to go like this. Lindir wasn't supposed to turn away; he wasn't supposed to say no. Thranduil held him close, their faces just inches apart.

'…Because you are mine,' he said finally, causing Lindir to look up at him, his beautiful brown eyes clouded with confusion. 'You are mine, and I am yours. I am _your_ Lord, _your_ Thranduil, you are _my_ Lindir. And make no mistake, I will claim you.' Lindir opened his mouth to speak but Thranduil put the fingers of his other hand against his lips to hush him.

'Let me kiss you,' he said, but Lindir shook his head. With a sigh, Thranduil released him, looking out at the water. After a moment, he shed his outer coat and jumped into the water, swimming towards the lily.

'My Lord!' he heard Lindir say in a startled voice behind him, 'What are you _doing_?' Thranduil reached the lily pads and gently teased one of the flowers away, swimming back with it held carefully above the water. Lindir helped to pull him out from the water, laughing at his drenched clothes, the tips of his hair dripping as well. Pleased to hear him relax a little, Thranduil laughed too, and held out the flower for him to take. Lindir's cheeks flushed as he took it and tucked it into the pocket of his shirt.

'Thank you, my Lord,' he laughed, reaching up to straighten the crown on his head that had been knocked askew by the task. 'You really, really shouldn't have done that.' Thranduil brushed himself down, not that it helped, and smiled at him.

'Let me kiss you, my Lindir,' he said again, and Lindir laughed once more, shaking his head at the ground.

'No,' he said, but there was playfulness in his voice. If this was going to be a game then Thranduil was determined to win. He took Lindir's hand and they began to walk again as the sun dried him. They didn't speak for a long while, and when Thranduil looked over to Lindir, the younger elf was deep in thought, relaxed in his daydreams. It was nice not to see him worry for once. With a thud in his chest, Thranduil realised how much he had let this feelings escalate since their first meeting. He had merely thought the boy beautiful, but now he found that he was anxious to please Lindir in the same way Lindir had expressed earlier, with a fear of disappointing him. Lindir's hand was soft and warm in his, and every so often their paths moved closer together, their arms and shoulders brushing against each other.

'My Lindir, let me kiss you.' Lindir was already shaking his head.

'No, my Lord. Stop asking.'

It was a pleasant walk, and Thranduil paid no attention to any of it, only to his companion. By the time they had circled round and returned to Rivendell, the sun had disappeared behind the tall cliff face and Lindir was hiding a yawn behind his free hand.

'We've been gone a long time,' he remarked, pulling his hand free from Thranduil as they re-entered the city. They walked slowly upstairs to Thranduil's room, and once there were no other elves around, he took Lindir's hand again. They stood outside of the closed bedroom door and Lindir looked back the way they had come.

'Thank you for… you know, today, my Lord,' he said, trying unsuccessfully to pull his hand free. 'I'll leave you to yourself.' Thranduil pulled him close, putting his hands on Lindir's hips and holding their bodies together. He felt Lindir's warm breath on his neck becoming shallow and uneven as he looked away. Thranduil frowned at him.

'Look at me.' Lindir hesitated, but obeyed.

'My Lindir…'

'No.' Lindir tried to move away, but didn't seem to be trying very hard. Thranduil was barely holding him, merely resting his hands on Lindir's hips, but they stayed close together. If Lindir wanted to leave, he could. So why didn't he? What did he _want_?

'Why not?' Thranduil asked, frustration clear in his voice. Lindir frowned up at him.

'Why not? How about, because you're the _King_ of the Woodland Realm, and I'm just… me. Or maybe because you're leaving soon and I'll probably never see you again because I never usually see you… and even if I do, it won't be for a year, or two, or three... so, I can't actually be with you. If I can't be with you, then this is just… physical. And that may work for you but that's not me. I can't do that. Every time you smile at me or, or say my name, or just look at me, I feel like I'm melting, and I know I'm falling for you, and I can't…' Lindir rushed through his excuses but could not finish them, trailing off into silence. He backed away, turning to leave, but Thranduil took his wrist again and pulled him back, pushing him against the wall. He put his hands against the wall so that Lindir could not move, pushing against him so that their lips were nearly touching.

'Those are the most ridiculous reasons that I have ever heard,' Thranduil growled. 'You're not _just_ you. You're everything I want. And you will see me again. Don't even talk like that.' Before Lindir could speak again, he crushed their lips together. Lindir stayed motionless, unable to move, but not relenting. Thranduil slipped his tongue inside Lindir's mouth and heard Lindir whimper against the kiss, he body relaxing. Slowly, Lindir moved his hands up and wrapped the around Thranduil's neck. It was as if he knew that now his mouth had been violated, and had been claimed, the rest of him would be too. He was accepting the inevitability. Finally they parted, both of them panting for breath. Thranduil smiled and nuzzled Lindir's nose with his own. Lindir had his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. He moved his body slightly, the friction between them causing him to whimper in pleasure again. But he still looked unhappy.

'What's wrong, my Lindir?'

'When are you going to leave?' Lindir asked, his voice trembling slightly, his arms still around Thranduil's neck.

'Well… I spoke to Elrond last night and sorted everything we needed to… so I guess tomorrow, possibly the day after,' Thranduil said hesitantly. Lindir shook his head.

'Then we can't do this,' he replied, gently pushing Thranduil away from him. He didn't look up, but walked quickly away down the corridor, leaving Thranduil frustrated and confused.

Lindir did not join them for dinner, and when Thranduil asked about his whereabouts, Elrond said he did not know. Thranduil decided he should leave the next day. He would head home, get his head – and his heart – but in the right place, and stop thinking about the elf he couldn't have. Elrond said he would make sure he had adequate travelling supplies for the return journey, and left Thranduil to his second and final evening of his visit. He slept restlessly until he was awoken by a soft knock on his door the next morning. He had hoped to have been awake even earlier to get everything ready. He opened the door to see Lindir laden with several bags and stacks of various things. He seemed composed, as if they had only just met that minute, and had shared nothing together.

'My Lindir-'

'My Lord Elrond asked me to bring you these and to help you pack,' Lindir said, cutting him off. So that was it, then. It was no longer _my _Lord, _my_ Thranduil. He stepped aside to let Lindir in, who set everything down on the bedside cabinet. He began opening bags and filling them with food, cloaks and other supplies, not stopping, not talking, not even looking at him. Thranduil took a few steps towards him, and could see his hands were trembling. Thranduil moved to stand behind him, looping his arms around Lindir's waist, holding him close.

'My Lindir,' he breathed softly against his ear. Lindir stopped packing and stood motionless.

'Don't,' Lindir begged. Thranduil continued to hold him close.

'My beautiful Lindir.' Lindir stayed still for a few more seconds before turning around and throwing his arms around Thranduil's neck.

'My Lord,' he mumbled against Thranduil's chest. 'You… you are mine, aren't you, Thranduil?'

'I am yours, as you are mine,' Thranduil said, pleased to hear Lindir call him by his name, without a title before it. He trailed small kisses from Lindir's shoulder, up his neck and jawline to the side of his lips, before kissing him fully. Lindir leaned into him, into the kiss, their bodies flush against each other. This time when they parted, Lindir was looking up at him with lustful eyes, making Thranduil want him more. He took one small step back and took in Lindir's flushed, heated complexion, before slowly, too slowly, undressing him. Lindir didn't move as Thranduil unbuttoned his shirt, carefully slipping it down to the floor.

'I am going to make you mine. I am going to have you,' he said, his voice quiet and steady, completely assured. Once Lindir was completely undressed, Thranduil didn't attempt to touch him, but took off his own clothes, forcing himself to be patient, be slow, knowing it was driving Lindir as crazy as it was him. He saw Lindir take in his naked body, desiring him but not daring to move until he was told to. So obedient, Thranduil thought with a smile. He could see that waiting was frustrating him.

'Kiss me,' Thranduil said, and without hesitation Lindir moved forward, pushing their bodies together again with no fabric to divide them. Their lips fused together and Thranduil pushed them both down onto the bed. The warmth of his skin matched Lindir's, their bodies aligned, arms tangled, Lindir's legs wrapped around his hips, their erections rubbing together so that Thranduil felt a tingling run all the way up his spine. They kissed passionately, then Thranduil looked down at Lindir with affectionate eyes.

'You're so beautiful. So perfect,' Thranduil said. He moved his hand up Lindir's thigh to his hip, watching him squirm with pleasure. Slowly, without a word of warning, Thranduil pushed the tip of his erection into Lindir's opening. The younger elf gasped at the intrusion, but Thranduil continued to push forward until his length was fully inside. Lindir whimpered, his breath coming in short gasps as he clung to Thranduil.

'Is it still a pleasure to receive me?' Thranduil asked with a smirk, and Lindir let out a shaky laugh.

'Shut up,' he replied through gritted teeth. Thranduil placed small kisses on every inch of skin that he could, staying completely still.

'You need to relax,' Thranduil said softly, brushing his fingertips against his face.

'Thanks for that,' Lindir said, still panting against the pain, 'I didn't think of that at all.' Thranduil laughed and kissed him again. Finally he felt Lindir start to relax, but he waited until Lindir nodded at him before beginning to move. He was deliberately slow with his pace, finding a rhythm that worked for the both of them, their bodies falling naturally into sync. Lindir's whimpers started to turn into quiet moans, and Thranduil found that he himself had become breathless as their speed quickened. He kissed Lindir fiercely, loving the taste of him, his skin tainted by sex and sweat and trembling with every shaky breath. Lindir arched his back, pushing up against him desperately, needing more, and Thranduil held him down, thrusting deeply into him over and over, driven on by each moan. He took Lindir's erection in his hand, stroking him firmly in time with each thrust.

'Thr… nnn… please…' Lindir gasped, unable to talk coherently. Every sound he made pushed Thranduil closer to the edge and he felt his release coming. He kissed Lindir passionately, their lips pink and swollen from the pressure of it, and Thranduil pushed inside of him quickly and forcefully, causing Lindir to cry out, his orgasm rippling through him, his muscles tightening, his body shaking against Thranduil. It was enough to cause Thranduil to come as well, and he buried his face in the crook of Lindir's neck, biting the tender skin there and making Lindir give that beautiful, sexy whimper of pleasure and pain. They stayed together for a moment, shuddering against each other, their bodies hot, the beads of sweat on their skin mixing together so that they weren't two separate people anymore. As if he realised that, Lindir gave another small moan, one of complete surrender. Thranduil collapsed next to him, their arms and legs still tangled together. For a long time they laid in silence, watching each other or keeping their eyes closed and listening to the sound of their breathing become normal again.

'Now you are mine,' Thranduil said at least, and Lindir leaned closer to him, resting his head against Thranduil's chest.

'I was always yours, Thranduil,' he replied. 'You know that.'


End file.
